


Sisters

by LaurenAndLeah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenAndLeah/pseuds/LaurenAndLeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Henry walk in on Regina and Zelena singing and dancing to 'Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

Emma was driving in her yellow Bug, dropping Henry off at Regina's house for the night. When they parked outside the big white mansion they heard something. 

Emma turned to Henry

"Can you hear that?" 

Henry turned to Emma then looked at the mansion. 

"Is that.....music?" 

"Only one way to find out." 

They got out of the Bug and made their way down the walkway towards the mansion. As they got closer the music got louder and louder. 

"That's definitely music." Emma said. 

Henry then retrieved his spare house key from his coat pocket and unlocked the door. They made their way inside and looked around the foyer of the mansion. 

"The music is very loud." Henry yelled. "I think it's coming from the living room." 

They made their way and stopped at the doorway of the living room. The sight of what's happening absolutely shocking them. 

Regina was stood on the couch and Zelena was stood on the coffee table both using the TV remotes as microphones, bouncing up and down, singing and dancing. 

"Oh. My. God." Emma and Henry said in unsion. They looked at each other and then back to the dancing sisters. 

"Sisters are doin' it for themselves, standin' on their own two feet and ringin' on their own bells." Regina and Zelena carried on singing and dancing and then they saw Emma and Henry standing in the door, eyes bulging, mouths wide open just standing their...staring at the sisters. 

But instead of getting embarrassed and turning the music off the two sisters carried on dancing. 

"Come on, join us." Regina said while still bouncing up and down on the couch. 

"Yeah. Come on, you two. This is fun." Zelena said, still moving around on the coffee table, trying her hardest not to fall off. 

Emma and Henry hesitated a moment. They glanced at each other and both shrugged as if to say 'might as well' and then joined them. Emma joined Regina on the couch and Henry joined Zelena on the coffee table and all four of them danced together.


End file.
